


of costumes and crushes

by shuaesthetic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clowns, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot, and soonyoung's very flustered, jihoon is the confident gay in this one, soonyoung is a clown and so am i for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/shuaesthetic
Summary: "Please, hyung," Mingyu had pleaded, dropping down to his knees as he clutched at Soonyoung's hands. "It's only for a day. And what's so bad about dressing up as a clown for a couple of hours?"(Or, the AU in which Soonyoung is a clown, in more ways than one.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	of costumes and crushes

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY WHAT IS THIS FIC HFHDHJDHCJD
> 
> y'all this idea came to me when i was on 3 hours of sleep spare me

Soonyoung is _so_ going to murder Mingyu for this.

But maybe he should rewind a bit.

It all started when his dear traitor of a friend got a part-time job as an entertainer for children's birthday parties a few weeks ago. Everything was going great for him; the pay was good, and Mingyu would always adore the children he'd play games and eat cake with, although the kids _did_ get a little too attached to the tall, handsome guy underneath the clown suit.

Mingyu never seemed to mind the fact he had to dress up as a clown for his job, which was fine. Soonyoung doesn't judge.

That is, until yesterday, when Mingyu nearly _begged_ Soonyoung to take his place, because the younger boy had scored a date with this literature major he'd been crushing on for months now, Jeon Wonwoo, and apparently Soonyoung was the only friend he could turn to for help. Despite the younger boy being close with literally _everyone_ in college.

"Please, hyung," Mingyu had pleaded, dropping down to his knees as he clutched at Soonyoung's hands. "It's only for a day. And what's so bad about dressing up as a clown for a couple of hours?"

"I don't know!" Soonyoung had exclaimed, sighing exasperatedly as he tried to break free from the other boy's grasp. The boy had literal hands of iron. "What if someone from campus sees me? What if the kids don't like me? What if-"

" _Hyung_ ," the younger boy interrupted. "It's a _child's_ birthday party. Why would anyone from campus be there? And even if someone does miraculously happen to be present, you'll have enough makeup on to cover up your face. So please say you'll cover for me? Please?"

Soonyoung was definitely not reassured with the fact he'd have clown makeup on, complete with a wig and a red foam nose to go with it, judging from what he'd seen so far. But Mingyu was giving him those puppy eyes, and like a fool, Soonyoung complied.

The next day, after Mingyu gave him clear instructions on what to do and what to say, the younger boy dropped him off to the party venue and helped him put on the most abominable clown costume Soonyoung had ever laid eyes on, then immediately drove off, happily whistling as Soonyoung was left alone in the spacious hall to fend for himself and his dignity.

He then decided to run off and hide in the extremely dingy bathroom, rereading and rereading his script because the guests wouldn't arrive for another hour. He found it quite hard to focus though, because a mirror was right in front of him and he looked downright stupid like this.

Before leaving, Mingyu had shoved on this absolutely hideous rainbow-colored wig on his head, coloring Soonyoung's entire face stark white as he painted blue diamonds on the skin around his eyes and plastered bright red lipstick all over Soonyoung's poor lips. Not to mention, the taller boy had handed him a vivid yellow jumper, atrocious multicolored suspenders to go with it, and a pair of gigantic red shoes. Soonyoung was just about to sell his soul to the devil if it means getting out of this predicament when his phone buzzed, lighting up to show a text message from Mingyu himself.

Today **2:46 pm**

**_mingyu_ **

> _hey hyung !! the family of the kid who's having his bday are on their way right now so pls introduce yourself !! have fun :)_

Soonyoung had rolled his eyes, shutting off his phone as he inwardly groaned, before walking out to meet whoever's about to pay him. At least he's getting paid, which made his plight the tiniest bit more bearable.

  
  


So here he is now, in front of the birthday kid's family, Mingyu's name taking the number one and only spot on his hit list.

"This is my son, Lee Jinwoo," the mom is telling him, smiling down at the boy beside her, a little kid with messy black hair, bright eyes and an even brighter smile. "He's turned 5 today, but I'm sure you already know that," she says with a little chuckle, continuing to introduce herself and her husband.

Soonyoung introduces himself too, trying for a friendly smile. Before he can stop himself however, his gaze flickers to the strangely familiar-looking boy loitering a few feet behind the family, back turned to them and face buried under a textbook, muttering to himself as he runs a hand through his tousled brown hair.

Mrs. Lee doesn't fail to notice this, turning around to see what he's looking at before flashing Soonyoung a tight-lipped smile. "That's my other son, Lee Jihoon. He's got some big test tomorrow, so please excuse him if he, um, seems a little out of it."

Soonyoung nods, assuring her that it's okay, but he can't deny the way his heart plummets before leaping back up again to beat rapidly, because that's _Jihoon_. Soonyoung must have the worst luck in the world because what were the odds?

Lee Jihoon, the guy in Soonyoung's year who he's been pining over ever since he first heard the other boy sing for a showcase on campus. Jihoon, who's smart and attractive and talented and has the most endearing laugh Soonyoung's ever heard; Jihoon, who's wearing a simple denim jacket over a white shirt and black ripped jeans yet somehow looking so goddamn attractive is standing _right there_ in all his irresistible glory, and Soonyoung's dressed as a clown.

Soonyoung's already wondering where to hide Mingyu's dead body.

Glancing up at the mention of his name, Jihoon frowns at them, and he feels his heart stop at the way the shorter boy stares at him for a second too long, before going back to his textbook. Soonyoung breathes out a tiny sigh of relief. After all, there's no way the other boy can recognize him with all this makeup on, right?

  
  


An hour later, once the opening remarks are said and all the guests have finished presenting their greetings and wishes for the birthday boy, the host announces how it's time for 'Mr. Clown' to introduce the games, with every child in the hall erupting into deafening whoops of joy. This is Soonyoung's cue to go, and he's currently sweating buckets.

Gulping down his fear, he walks out and beams down at the abundance of children who are practically _vibrating_ with excitement. Soonyoung's surprised none of them ran away screaming or burst into tears when they saw him; _that's_ how ugly this costume is.

"Hey, kids!" he says into the microphone, voice cracking because fate hates him that way. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jihoon snort, loudly, from where he's seated on one of the front tables, and Soonyoung feels a hot flush blossom on his cheeks.

Thank God for clown makeup, he thinks bitterly.

He continues on to propose the games that were planned, giving out gifts and goody bags to each and every kid, regardless if they won or not, because Soonyoung definitely doesn't want a room full of raging 5 year olds.

Every so often, his gaze would deviate towards Jihoon. The first time, he caught the younger boy staring back at him, only for Jihoon to look away when their eyes met, his cheeks quickly turning a pretty shade of pink. The second time Soonyoung glanced at the other boy, a tiny smile was already playing at his lips, and Soonyoung has never wanted to kiss anyone so much in all his life.

The third time, just now actually, Soonyoung swears with his whole heart that Jihoon had pointedly _winked_ at him, and at this point Soonyoung's starting to panic.

There's literally no way Jihoon would recognize him; they barely know each other, only bumping into each other a couple of times on campus. (Soonyoung was entirely to blame for all this — he'd desperately hoped for some sort of romantic, heart-fluttering moment where the two of them accidentally brush hands, looking away as matching blushes appear on both their cheeks. But so far all he got was a mumbled 'sorry' from the other boy, who quickly scurried off to his class before Soonyoung could utter a single word.)

Unless...

For the briefest of moments, Soonyoung wonders if Jihoon has a clown kink, before brushing the thought aside because literally what the fuck.

Eventually, all the games ended, majority of the kids fighting to take a picture with Soonyoung, and now it was time for Jihoon's brother to cut the cake and open his gifts, several dishes being served for all the guests. In other words, it's finally time for Soonyoung to take off this awful disguise and bolt towards the exits, having already received his payment a few minutes before.

Escaping back towards the bathroom, he closes the door shut behind him. Call him paranoid or whatever, but getting caught without the costume on really isn't on his agenda.

He takes off the wig first, then changes back into his normal clothes, before proceeding to wipe off the horrendous makeup splattered all over his poor face. It takes him longer than expected, but he finally gets most of it removed and is just about to finish packing up when he hears the door click open.

Soonyoung feels his heart drop to his feet.

Slowly turning around to meet his tragic demise, he sees — Christ, the world really _is_ against him — Jihoon, looking unfairly hot as he smirks down at him, arms crossed as he leans on the doorway. A blush starts to form at the base of Soonyoung's neck, creeping up to the very tips of his ears, and Soonyoung feels his cheeks flame up.

"May I help you?" he squeaks out, wanting nothing more but to smack his head against the wall. The smile on Jihoon's face only continues to grow, and Soonyoung is a second away from jumping off the bathroom window.

"Hi, Kwon," the other boy says, casual, as if he didn't just catch Soonyoung red-handed as the fucking _clown_ in his 5 year old brother's birthday party. Still, Soonyoung's face turns a darker shade of red, because, oh God, Jihoon knows his name.

He doesn't realize he's accidentally said it out loud until Jihoon raises an eyebrow, the younger boy making his way towards Soonyoung until he's merely a few centimeters away. Soonyoung swears Jihoon swayed his hips a little. "Well of course I'd know who you are," he says, a sparkle in his eyes as he looks up at Soonyoung. "After all, I'd be an idiot if I didn't ask around for information about the cute boy with blond hair and a questionable amount of tiger-print clothes who kept purposely knocking into me in the halls."

Oh dear Lord, calm his pounding heart.

Jihoon just called him _cute._ Jihoon has noticed what kind of clothes he wears. Jihoon called him out for crashing into him multiple times a week. Jihoon _knows_ him.

Soonyoung nearly chokes on his spit.

"You- I- Wait-" Sucking in a deep breath, Soonyoung clears his throat. It's way too early for Jihoon to see him as the disastrous panicky mess that he is. "How did you even know it was me?"

Jihoon shrugs, his cheeks tinting the slightest shade of pink. "Honestly? I'd recognize those slanted eyes anywhere."

"I must be pathetic, because that's literally the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

Jihoon bursts into laughter at this, the sound loud and melodious, with the cutest expression on the younger's face. All Soonyoung could do is stare, and he's literally about to die because he can feel his brain malfunctioning and his bones turning to actual putty.

"So, uh," Jihoon starts, clearly trying to regain his composure. But Soonyoung can still see the way his lips twitch upwards, and he mentally pats himself on the back for somehow making the other boy laugh.

"Do you like, want to leave this party or something?" Jihoon asks, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, and sweet, _sweet_ Lord, Soonyoung can feel his face turn scarlet at the simple question. Because he's dumb like that.

"But...this is your brother's party," Soonyoung says carefully, and Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at him, a teasing grin on those damned beautiful lips.

"I _did_ tell my parents I have some big important test tomorrow, so I've got permission to leave early," Jihoon tells him, and before Soonyoung could even react, the younger boy quickly reaches out for his hand and laces their fingers together, holding their now-connected hands in front for Soonyoung to see. "Let's go, shall we?"

For one hot second, Soonyoung wonders how much more he could possibly take before his face explodes.

He's still wondering this when Jihoon drags him towards the back exit and across the street, and Soonyoung merely follows in a daze. Once they're a good few metres away from the venue and out into the lamplit streets, Soonyoung releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Can you explain a few things to me please?" he asks, his voice coming out whinier than he hoped for, and Jihoon turns to look at him. "What's going on exactly?"

The younger boy stares at him for a moment, before letting out a tiny laugh of amusement. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he says, and Soonyoung's left dumbfounded because _why_ is Jihoon looking at him like that and making his heart go absolutely haywire. "I think you're cute, and I'm pretty sure you think I'm cute too considering all those things that beanpole told me, and I want to know you better."

Beanpole?

"Oh my God," he mutters breathlessly, and he sees Jihoon eyeing him as it finally dawns on Soonyoung. "Has _Mingyu_ been telling you things about me? What- How- When did you guys even-"

"Soonyoung," Jihoon cuts in, and Soonyoung feels his breath catch in his throat because this is literally the first time Jihoon's ever called him by name. "That doesn't matter, okay? You do like me, right?"

Soonyoung nods, a blush obvious on his cheeks, and Jihoon nearly _beams_ at him. "Okay. Good. I like you too, in case you haven't noticed. Do you wanna like, get different flavored slushies and see what happens when we mix them together?"

Eyes widening at what the seemingly innocent question actually implies — and he's sure Jihoon's aware of it too; he's wearing a playful smile that makes Soonyoung go completely wild — he swallows down his nervousness, connects their hands back together and let's Jihoon lead the way, pretending there isn't a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Perhaps he'll let Mingyu live after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i too wonder what goes on in my head
> 
> anyways ,,, pls leave kudos + comments on the slight chance you might have enjoyed this fic !!


End file.
